


The Battle at Ben Gurion International Airport

by kushiriare21



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Gen, very cool fic read or i'll eat your horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kushiriare21/pseuds/kushiriare21
Summary: Peace was never an option.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Battle at Ben Gurion International Airport

**Author's Note:**

> I used an online generator for this work. I have made a few small edits here and there.

Uzumaki Naruto looked at the cursed Boeing 737 MAX7 in his hands and felt vengeful.

He walked over to the window and reflected on his magical surroundings. He had always hated Ben Gurion International Airport with its huge terminal building along with the planes parked there. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel vengeful.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather _someone_. It was the figure of Israel. Israel was a spiteful psychopath with powerful lips and lean hands.

Uzumaki gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was an arrogant, brave, ramen drinker with tall lips and spiky hands. His friends saw him as an ashamed, alive avenger. Once, he had even revived a dying, whole world.

But not even an arrogant person who had once revived a dying, whole world, was prepared for what Israel had in-store today.

The hot weather teased his sweat glands, making Uzumaki hotter than El-Azizia in Libya on September 13, 1922.

As Uzumaki stepped outside and Israel came closer, he could see the sweet glint in her eye.

"I am here because I want revenge for Konoha bombing Israel," Israel bellowed, in a rude tone. She slammed her fist against Uzumaki's chest, with the force of 5309 pandas. "I frigging hate you, Uzumaki Naruto."

Uzumaki looked back, even more, psychotic and still fingering the cursed Boeing 737 MAX7. "Israel, Israel deserved it anyways, the Arabs were right," he replied.

They looked at each other with arrogant feelings, like two smoggy, spitezabbling swan rampaging at a bug, which had flute music playing in the background and two sinister uncles avenging to the beat.

Uzumaki studied Israel's powerful lips and lean hands. Eventually, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I can't give you revenge for Konoha bombing Israel," he explained, in pitying tones.

Israel looked angry, her body raw like an afraid, aggressive Airbus A330neo.

Naruto punched Israel.

Uzumaki could actually hear Israel's body shatter into 5089 pieces. Then the spiteful psychopath hurried away into the distance.

Not even a drink of ramen would calm Uzumaki's nerves tonight.

THE END


End file.
